cpdpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cpdpédia:Editing FAQ
First off, welcome to Wookieepedia! We hope you will enjoy editing here. This page will attempt to answer any questions that new editors may have regarding editing, formatting, and policies. Let's get started, shall we? =How do I...?= Pages How do I create a page? If you see a red link on an existing page and you want to create the page it points to, simply click that link and it will point you to the editing form. Type the content, then save the page. It will be logged in the with the bold letter N''', which stands for "new". Alternatively, you can type the title of the page in the search box and press Go. If the page already exists, it will take you there, but if it doesn't, you can click the red link with the page title, and it will take you to the editing form. How do I delete a page? Only administrators can delete pages, and only they can restore deleted pages. If you created a page accidentally and would rather get rid of it, '''do not blank it; blanking is considered vandalism and, if repeated, can get you blocked. Instead, tag it with the template (open the template for usage instructions). However, if you accidentally uploaded the wrong image, there is usually no need to delete it: simply upload another one under the same name, and it will replace the original image. If you feel that a page that has a non-trivial edit history does not belong here, you can nominate it for deletion on Wookieepedia:Votes for deletion. If the community agrees to delete it, an administrator eventually will. How do I insert an image into a page? To insert a new image, you should first upload it, this can be done at (please check the policy on the same page first). After that, refer to for instructions. Please do not recklessly replace images in infoboxes, especially if it's a major and well-known character. These images are usually placed there by consensus, as a result of debates on talk pages, so if you're unsure, search the talk page (and its archives) first. How do I insert something into a page? See . How do I protect a page? Only an administrator can do that, so if you need a page protected or unprotected, leave a note on Wookieepedia:Requests for protection. However, before doing so, ask if it's really worth it: protection is a last resort, and for articles, it should always be temporary. If the page is being constantly disrupted by a single vandal, it is probably better to block them instead (report vandals on Wookieepedia:Vandalism in progress or via Template:Vip). However, in case of vandalism by multiple different vandals, or in case of an ongoing revert war, protection could be sometimes the only way to stop disruptive behavior. Images How do I upload an image? On the sidebar, there should be a section with the name "Toolbox" (located directly under the "Search" box). The third option in that section is "Upload file". Click on that and follow the directions on the screen. Note that the upload feature is available only to registered users. How do I link to images? To link to an image, the following format is used: ' '. You can also set the size in pixels and whether the image appears on the left or right side of the screen (see example below). You can link to an image in thumbnail format or non-thumbnail format. Usually, the only time non-thumbnails are used are in the lead infobox template. For this example, I will use a picture of Panaka to illustrate the difference between thumbnail and non-thumbnail pictures. Example 1 (non-thumbnail): ' ' Example 2 (thumbnail picture): ' ' How do I link to an image without including it in the page? Simply add a colon to the beginning of the internal link. For instance: File:Panaka1.jpg Produces this: File:Panaka1.jpg How do I make an image gallery? To make an image gallery, you would use the ' tag, then list the images (one on each line) that you want to display. *Example (Lumiya gallery): ' ' File:Lumiya1.jpg|Lumiya File:Shirabrie.jpg|Shira Brie File:Brie award.jpg|Princess Leia giving Shira Brie an award File:LeiaAndLumiyaDuel-MSW88.jpg|Lumiya revels herself File:Lumiya.jpg|Lumiya roughing up a rebel File:MaraJadeVsLumiya.jpg|Mara Jade vs Lumiya File:Dark Lady Lumiya.jpg|Lumiya ' Turns into this: File:Lumiya1.jpg|Lumiya File:Shirabrie.jpg|Shira Brie File:Brie award.jpg|Princess Leia giving Shira Brie an award File:LeiaAndLumiyaDuel-MSW88.jpg|Lumiya reveals herself File:Lumiya.jpg|Lumiya roughing up a rebel File:MaraJadeVsLumiya.jpg|Mara Jade vs Lumiya File:Dark Lady Lumiya.jpg|Lumiya Signatures How do I sign my name at the end of my posts? To sign your name at the end of your posts, you type four tildes. *Example: ~~~~ for me, produces StarNeptuneTalk to me! 01:53, 30 June 2006 (UTC) How do I make a totally nifty custom signature? To make a custom signature, first make a subpage to your userpage (see below if you don't know how) called User:(Your username)/sig. On that page, add a link to your userpage, and edit your username as you want it to appear in your signature, maybe adding colour, a picture or a link to your talk page. You must have a link back to your userpage in your signature. After you fixed up your custom sig to your liking, you now (quite obviously) want to display it. To do so, save your creation, then go to your preferences screen in the upper right hand corner. In the "Signature" field (right under your email address), add , make sure that "Raw signature" is checked, and save. Now when you sign your name, your sig should be replaced by your custom sig. *Example: Take a look at my signature for an example of code to use. There are other custom sigs out there, but I don't want to link to them without permission. If you find one you like, you can take a look at the source by adding "/sig" at the end of the user in question's userpage. Templates How do I create a template? If you have questions about creating templates, feel free to seek out an administrator and ask for their assistance. If that specific administrator is unable to help you personally, they will most likely know a user with whom they can refer you to. How do I use a template? See . Userboxes How do I create a userbox? See Wookieepedia:Userboxes, Template:Userbox, and Wookieepedia:Template messages/User namespace/. Userpages How do I create my userpage? To create your userpage, you first have to have signed up for an account at Wookieepedia. After you have signed up and logged in, you should see your account name in the upper right hand corner (assuming you are using the default skin). Click on it and you will be taken to a blank page. Once you are at the blank page, click on the "edit" tab and edit to your heart's content. How do I make a subpage for my userpage? To make a subpage for your userpage, you add a slash after your username, then add the name of the page you want to create. *Example: Say I wanted to create a user subpage called FUBAR. On my userpage, I would type: User:StarNeptune/FUBAR, then preview (or save) the page. Once the page is previewed/saved, I would click on the subpage link I just created, and edit it. =Where can I...?= Where can I find userbox templates for my userpage? A list of community approved userbox templates can found here. Where can I make test edits? If you want to make any test edits, you can do so at the Wookieepedia:Jundland Wastes. Some users also create a subpage of their userpage for this purpose. See also * FAQ